


Morning Has Broken

by UltimateGryffindork



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Spoilers for Broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGryffindork/pseuds/UltimateGryffindork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after, and Ianto is contemplating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Has Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Broken left me with a lot of feels. So DA fic got delayed, in order to bash this out...  
> Spoilers for the new Broken audio drama!  
> Also apologies for the horrendously punny title that I couldn't resist.

Ianto Jones lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Well; that had not been what he was expecting when he got out of bed that morning.

If anything, the thing that surprised him the most was how he _wasn’t_ surprised. He’d never said it out loud, or thought about it very much, but being attracted to Jack – to men – had seemed like the most natural thing in the world. It had never been an issue before, and it wasn’t an issue now. The thought of being in a relationship with a man was something different entirely, but sex? Well, it was just… sex.

He looked over at where Jack was sleeping, still naked, one arm slung over Ianto’s waist. Slowly, as if he almost dared not to, he reached up and brushed Jack’s hair out of his eyes. It was an oddly intimate gesture, one that he wouldn’t have usually done, but somehow things were different now. Nothing had changed – not for the future, anyway – but right now, they were in their own little bubble, away from the shit they had to deal with every day.

It was funny, Ianto thought; he couldn’t remember feeling so alive as when they were together; from that moment where, for reasons still unfathomable to him, he had leant forwards and kissed Jack, strong and passionate in a way that he’d never been before, to when they collapsed in each other’s arms, sweaty and exhausted but so, so _alive_.

He knew that what had happened between him and Jack would never happen again, and he was fine with that; Jack wasn’t the kind of person you forget in a hurry, and _damn_ he was good, and the memory of it would probably see him through a lifetime. Apart from anything else, it would be difficult for anyone else to ever live up to that.

How could he – how could he have ever thought of leaving it all behind? Of going to a better (or worse) place, or just – ending it all? How had he never seen that the world had so many wonderful things? So many terrible things, of course; so, so many of them; and they were by no means eradicated by the wonders of the world (of which, Ianto thought, Jack was one). But you had to hold on to those moments. Do whatever you can to get rid of the bad stuff, but keep hold of the good stuff.

Out of the corner of his vision he saw Jack’s eyes flutter open, a small smile gracing his face as he remembered where he was and why.

“Morning,” he murmured groggily, leaning forwards to kiss Ianto.

Ianto pulled away, mentally kicking himself when he saw a confused Jack looking up at him. “Sorry, I just – well, we should be getting dressed, we have to get the Hub - ”

He sat up, going to get out of bed, but was pulled back down by a still- smiling Jack. “Hey, we’ve got a few minutes! Why don’t we stay for just a little while longer? There’s still time to… enjoy ourselves…” Jack ran a hand down Ianto’s torso, coming to rest on his inner thigh, his meaning more than clear.

“I thought this was a – a one-time thing,” Ianto stammered, not meeting Jack’s eyes. “That’s what we wanted.”

Jack brought his hand up to cup the side of Ianto’s face, turning it so Ianto had to look at him. “It’s still a one-time thing,” he said softly, softer than Ianto would have thought possible. “Until we leave this room, it’s still all one time. So what do you say?”

After thinking for a moment, Ianto raised an eyebrow, smiling – truly smiling – for the first time in months. “You know, I never really had myself down as the sort to sleep with the boss.”

Grinning, Jack pulled Ianto back down to him. “Well, luckily for both of us, I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment with your feedback :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr: singing-fangirl


End file.
